This invention relates to a packaging machine which is especially suitable for processing multiple package cartons from blank form to completed filled multiple unit cartons and to a method of forming such cartons. The machine can be readily adjusted to accommodate a wide range of carton sizes without undue time being taken to adapt the machine for running one size of carton to running a different size of carton.
The majority of known packaging machines are dedicated machines which construct only size of one type of carton. Therefore, it is necessary to use a plurality of packaging machines to package different carton types, each machine taking up considerable floor space and being expensive to both purchase and operate.
In packaging machines which are required to construct cartons comprising internal compartments for holding a given number of articles, the construction of these cartons is often complex and often dictates the speed of the machine. What is required is a packaging machine which can construct compartments within a carton with a minimum number of folding operations.
A further problem arises when loading the articles into the compartments and in particular where those compartments are in a spaced arrangement. It is known to provide article metering mechanisms which continuously load a group of articles into cartons, for example, wrap-around cartons used in beverage multiple packs. However, where carton compartments are in a spaced relationship, it is necessary for some form of article grouping to be adapted.